overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix
:"What comes after this will be a battle for the survival of humanity as a species. It will be a fight for the future. Devote your hearts and souls to it." :: - Emperor Jircniv to his Imperial Servants. Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix (ジルクニフ・ルーン・ファーロード・エル＝ニクス) is the current Emperor of the Baharuth Empire. He is also known as the Bloody Emperor for the purging of many imperial nobles after his ascension to the throne. Appearance Jircniv has blonde hair that reflects with magical illumination just like the shine of the stars, and clear purple eyes that look like amethysts. Personality Jircniv is extremely charismatic and well educated both in academics and the culture of courtly life. From a young age, he was groomed for his position as emperor and has cultivated a well crafted persona of a great ruler. Outwardly, he shows calm and confidence as he believes people will only follow strong leaders. Even in the most dire of circumstances, he maintains a cool head and will act rationally for the good of his Empire. In addition to that, he is very careful about his reputation, controlling his body language perfectly as to not show even a slightest hint of weakness. He always puts of the front of a friendly gentleman and will always be polite in spite of his feelings. Part of the reason for this excessive focus on appearance is to give those he deals with a favorable impression. Using an amiable demeanor and warm smile, he is able to unravel the defenses of his opponents or those he will use to gain understanding about their personalities and how best to manipulate them. However, he can't read the intentions of a particular opponent who is shrouded in a cloak of suspicions. On the other hand, Jircniv is considered to be a very ambitious person, as in his lifetime, he managed to purge the most of the nobles to consolidate his power while doing away with anyone who opposed him. Although Jircniv is ruthless about his own authority, he doesn't seem concerned with power in and of itself. Rather, Jircniv wants to create a great empire that will stand the test of time. He focuses only on what's beneficial to his empire's development and growth and tries to rid away with anything that will get in the way of that objective. As such, Jircniv is a very practical ruler and will even elevate commoners to high ranking positions if they are capable of doing an excellent job. Jircniv will also not attempt to do anything immoral if there is no reason to do so. For instance, returning the Noble women he wanted to offer to Ainz Ooal Gown as a peace offering which later turned out to be unnecessary after the meeting. Background Jircniv's mother was from the Five Great Families of the Empire. Tragedy struck when his mother was accused of assassinating the Emperor. In order to secure the throne, Jircniv had to eliminate those that are close to him, and as a result, all of his family members were killed for political reasons; since then, part of his heart has remain broken. Despite losing his family, he continued to live on with his life, managing to become crown prince and took command of the imperial knights. At the age of twelve, after his ascension to the throne, he executed the order to purge many of the nobles who dared try to oppose him. The amount of bloodshed and violence he used during the purge made him known as the Bloody Emperor. Under his reign, he strengthened and enriched the Empire using his political power, overwhelming charisma, and military strength. He is considered the greatest emperor on the nation's history by its people. During the annual war between the Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire, Jircniv encountered Gazef Stronoff on the battlefield and tried to recruit him to his side, but he utterly refused his offer. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc At the capital of the Baharuth Empire, Arwintar, Emperor Jircniv wants to know more about the existence of the mysterious magic caster named Ainz Ooal Gown, and wonders if they could put him under the empire's control. He then asked for help from Fluder Paradyne to collect information on the adamantite adventurers team, Darkness, that had appeared recently in E-Rantel.Overlord Volume 06 Intermission The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Emperor Jircniv, after being told by Fluder that he has discovered the dwelling place of Ainz Ooal Gown, manipulates a disgraced noble, Count Femel, to hire bands of workers to explore some tomb in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Jircniv's plan was to use these workers to gauge the strength of Ainz and also damage the Kingdom's relationship with the great magic caster, leading him to work for the Empire.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death After days passed, no word of the workers came and they are believed to have been wiped out. While holding court in the Imperial Palace, the Emperor witnesses the arrival of two emissaries from Ainz Ooal Gown. He is powerless to stop them as they buried his loyal knights alive and demanded that he reveal himself.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A handful of hope The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc In the Imperial Palace, Emperor Jircniv attempted to prolong the negotiation for more time while he tried to extract as much information as possible out of the two dark elves. However, the attempt ended in failure due to the latter, when Aura threatens to destroy the Empire if he doesn't apologize to Ainz Ooal Gown immediately.Overlord Volume 09 Prologue As a result, Emperor Jircniv later led a delegation of his finest officials and knights to Nazarick to officially apologize to Ainz Ooal Gown. Upon arriving at the threshold of Nazarick, Jircniv was continuously awed by the wonders that Ainz possessed. At the same time, he was terrified at the potential threat of Nazarick. When he believed that Ainz was planning an all-out invasion of the surface world, in order to protect his nation, Jircniv hastily proposed an alliance between the Baharuth Empire and Nazarick. After they left Nazarick, Jircniv calmly assessed the situation in the carriage and suspects that Fluder has betrayed him. He silently seeks to recruit potentially powerful magic casters in the event that he will need to replace Fluder, at the same time, seeking to form a grand coalition with other countries against Ainz Ooal Gown. He wants to gain an insider spy in Nazarick as he thinks that there should be at least one creature discontent with his or her position in order to cause a revolt inside Nazarick. Jircniv tells his imperial servants to secretly prepare for the survival of humanity and the world.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: A War of Words The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc The Baharuth Empire is thrown into disarray after the battle of the Katze Plains. Though Jircniv sided with the Sorcerer King, the Empire was not without causalities. He didn't expect that a single spell could trample two hundred thousand enemy troops. This resulted in him receiving a petition from the upper echelons of the Imperial Knight Corps that they expressed their desire to avoid warfare with the Sorcerer Kingdom. He curses Ainz Ooal Gown and believes there is a conspiracy inside his empire. He was feeling overwhelmed with stress and tries to alleviate his pain by continuously drinking potion. Since the emergence of the Sorcerer Kingdom, Jircniv has been taking several countermeasures against espionage, talking in code phrases with his servants and passing secret messages. On one such secret exchange, he learns that the High Priests and representatives from the Slane Theocracy have agreed to meet with him secretly at the Grand Arena. To add for additional countermeasures, he hires Silver Thread Bird to guard him. At his VIP suite in the Arena, he is greeted by both parties, but before he could conduct talks, he is shocked to discover that Ainz Ooal Gown is the Martial Lord's challenger. With the Sorcerer King in close vicinity of a back-door meeting, the Slane Theocracy opts to abandon it. The High Priests nearly follow suit but are prevented by the emperor who pleads them to wait. Jircniv was amongst those who observed the fight between Ainz and Go Gin, who he was rooting for, sadly his champion lost and Ainz presented himself before the emperor. Seeing all his possible allies vanish before him, Jircniv hastily request to the Sorcerer King to make the Baharuth Empire as a vassal state. The Sorcerer King, surprised by his request, only accepted the vassalization if it was validated through a document.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: Baharuth Empire The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc After his visit to Nazarick, Jircniv noted that he is in great shape recently as the stomach cramps that had been plaguing him all this time were gone. In addition, Jircniv has managed to stop his issue of hair loss. When he stumbled upon reading one of Loune's documents about Ainz's supposed death, he jokingly think that whoever wrote it must be quite a comedian. Jircniv believes the Sorcerer King faked his death, knowing that it is impossible for someone as powerful as him to die so easily. When answering his scribe's questions about the Sorcerer King's scheme, he felt that they should not ponder on something they don't know. Instead, he stated that as long as they obey Albedo's orders and complete their tasks, his position as the Empire's ruler and Loune's role as head scribe are secured. Nevertheless, ever since his nation became a vassal state, Jircniv’s administrative workload had dropped to around half of before. Afterwards, Loune gave Jircniv a document concerning the knights' complaint about their legions being reorganized with the Sorcerer King's undead army. Feeling this paper was wasted on such trivial request, Jircniv then commanded the scribe to have the knights filed their complaint to the Sorcerer King or Albedo in person about it. When Jircniv told the knights to send their complaints to the Sorcerer King, future dissents among them instantly quelled. In that regard, it was thanks to the firm backing of the Sorcerer King. Finishing some of his sundry tasks for the day, Jircniv eventually allowed his appointed guest and friend Pe Riyuro to enter the room he is in. Once the two exchanged greetings, Jircniv later settled down with Pe Riyuro and began sharing their gift to each other as a sign of their growing friendship. At the same time, Jircniv reminded his friend about the news of the Sorcerer King's death to which the Quagoa responded, stating that he refused to believe it. In the end, he and his friend begun pondering which nation and its people is the next in line to suffer the same tragic fate as them. Abilities and Powers As the emperor of his nation, Jircniv has absolute political and military power within the Baharuth Empire. He has military experience from the enduring conflict between the Kingdom and the Empire. He even faced Gazef Stronoff on the battlefield itself. Known Classes * Emperor (Common) * High Emperor (Common) * Charisma (Common) Main Equipment * Imperial Scepter: The Blood Emperor's staff of office. He carries this during state visits to foreign dignitaries or during imperial courts. * Medallion of Mental Protection: A piece of magical equipment that wards Jircniv's mind from mental control. * Ring of Unicorn: A magic ring which could detect poisons and also enhanced resistance against them. Relationships Pe Riyuro In a surprising twist of fate, the emperor has become quite close with Quagoa ruler, so much that he even considers him his first true real friend. This is straighten by the fact that both have went through similar turmoil before and after becoming a servant to the Sorcerer King. The two would usually meet with one another on a regular basis including eating and drinking together. His friendship with the Quagoa changed his assumptions on demi-humans, even accepting them as equals. Baziwood Peshmel Jircniv sees Baziwood as his most loyal and trusted imperial knight of the Baharuth Empire. While he was not very loyal to him at first, Baziwood actually began to respect for Jircniv after spending some time in his presence. The emperor consider him the mightiest of his subordinates. Leinas Rockbruise Jircniv sees Leinas as the least loyal of the Four Imperial Knights. He earned her loyalty by allowing her to have her revenge against those who wronged her. However, he is aware that she would easily abandon him to save her own life. After the massacre at the Katze Plains, Jircniv believed Leinas was planning to steal information and defect to the Sorcerer Kingdom, so he was triying to find ways to have her restrained or killed. Fluder Paradyne Jircniv loved and looked up to Fluder as if he were his own father, and Fluder loved him as he were his son, as he was the one who raised him, even refering to him as "gramps". Jircniv knows well Fluder, being aware of his obsesion for reach the abyss of magic and his bizarre personality. That knowlegment allowed him to realize the treason of Fluder. After he figured out that his mentor betrayed him to Ainz Ooal Gown, his love seems to have evaporated and he is now scheming to have him replaced. Loune Vermillion Jircniv apraisse Loune as one of his most capable subjects and the best scribe of his court. Nevetheless, he "sacrifaced" him, leaving at the secretary as his representative in Nazarick, where Jircniv was sure would be put under mind control. However, the emperor regreted having to leave behind at his valuable subordinate; instead he would prefered remain in Nazarick himself. Ainz Ooal Gown When Jircniv first learned of Ainz Ooal Gown he sought more information on him to see whether he could be a threat or asset to the Empire. He also wanted to see if it was possible to use Ainz and bring him over to his side. To this end, he sent five Worker groups into Nazarick just to get a sense on Ainz' personality. However, upon learning that Ainz is an Undead, Jircniv's views changed from wariness to outright horror, realizing there was no way he could control him. Due to his prejudice against the undead, the Emperor sees Ainz as the ultimate threat to humanity, with the extent of his power driving him paranoid at the danger he poses. He also believes Ainz to be a genius who can easily see through any plan he comes up with. After Ainz displayed his full power, the Emperor's stress and paranoia towards the Sorcerer King caused his mental health to decline. In the end, after his bid to form an alliance with the Slane Theocracy failed and his last hopes of the Martial Lord killing Ainz were shattered, he finally gave up and submitted to him in an attempt to guarantee his survival. Ironically, the Empire's vassalization ended up solidifying his rule and took a huge administrative burden off his shoulders, causing him to actually be grateful to Ainz. Demiurge Jircniv first met Demiurge while visiting Nazarick, during which the demon was in his toad form. The demon left a big impression on him when he used his Command Mantra to force his escorts to bow before Ainz, even though he himself was uneffected due to his crown's protection. After discussing about it with Silver Thread Bird, he came to believe that Demiurge might be a Toadman, who were known for their magical voices. Mare Bello Fiore Jircniv believes that Mare is a girl, due to his cross-dressing. Due to his seemingly weak-willed demeanor, the Emperor saw him as Nazarick's weak link and planned to exploit him. However, this came to pass. Draudillon Oriculus Dragon Queen Draudillon is ranked number two on Jircniv's list of women he despises the most because he knows that she is actually a hag underneath her magic. When Fluder suggested a political marriage with her so that his descendants may be able to use Wild Magic, Jircniv quickly shot the idea down. Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself Princess Renner is ranked number one on Jircniv's list of woman he despises the most, to the point he wishes to have her assassinated. Despite his animosity, however, he cannot help but feel admiration for her progressive ideas and even incorporated some himself. The actual reason behind his hatred is because she is one of the few people whom he cannot read, which scares him. Calca Bessarez According to Maruyama, Jircniv hates Calca because her personality is too goody-two-shoes. As the Holy Queen of her nation, Calca is unwilling to use underhanded means and she is too pretty, which really angers him. Annoying to Jircniv, Calca has all the talent needed to be the Holy Queen, yet she can’t do the important things right. Trivia * Jircniv possesses a harem of women to entertain himself. * According to an Arcadia post made by Maruyama, he is weak and his level is less than 5. * While it seems that his mother was unjustly accused, Jircniv himself admitted that his mother poisoned his father to secure his place on the throne. * Jircniv appears to suffer a form of Schizophrenia due to his excessive paranoia which gotten worse after witnessing Ainz's overwhelming power. * Due to the fact that he has only four parts in his name, whereas those with royal blood have five, he is mocked by the nobles of the Re-Estize Kingdom for not being actual royalty. *Jircniv is also the first head of state of the New World to visit Nazarick officially. Quotes * (To himself about Aura and Mare): "I underestimated them. However, if these are just subordinates. how can I not handle them? Even so, I can’t retreat here. If they want to negotiate, then we shall have a war of words. Ainz Ooal Gown, I will break your ambitions here!" * (To his Guards about Ainz): "Also...the scariest thing about that monster is the way he thinks. He's a rare breed of schemer whose every move is made with a purpose...don't look so surprised, you lot. Think about it. He's probably predicted the flow of everything we have discussed so far. Otherwise, why would he release us so easily? An opponent with so much power, who doesn't use brawn, but brains? He is no mere mindless brute." * (To both Baziwood and Nimble about Ainz): "What do you think I should do? Why would a monster like that appear next to the Empire? Why? What sin did I commit against heaven and earth to warrant that? What should I do to slay that monster or failing that, to seal it away? Now that the Empire's trump card has been stolen away by the enemy, is there really any way to turn the situation around?" * (To both Baziwood and Nimble): "It's true I asked him to cast us a spell. But that couldn't be helped! We can't plan any countermeasures if we have no idea of his abilities! Am I at fault for that? Must I take responsibility for everything that went wrong? Everyone seems to think so." * (To himself): "I guess we should continue that plan of trying to learn something from that Dark Elf girl, with the knowledge that it could be dangerous. Granted, we can’t buy a lot of slaves from the Theocracy, but maybe that method could… Or perhaps trying the boy (Aura) would be better? No, he looks too young, so using women on him probably won’t work. Besides, he seems quite strong-willed." * (To High Priests): "Please allow me to say one last thing. That fellow's cunning surpasses mine. These developments might well be his doing. ...While I know I would not believe that so easily if I were in your shoes… I truly did not sell you out. And while you might not believe this either, as a human being I wish to tell you one thing. The Sorcerer King’s reign is very merciful. The people of E-Rantel still live in peace." * (To both Baziwood and Nimble about Ainz): "Ever since he came here, along with his ― ah! Negotiations with the Slane Theocracy have broken down. The temples don’t think well of me either. How long would it take to bring the matter of those negotiations up again? Is that even a problem which can be solved with enough time?: * (To both Baziwood and Nimble): "So he's saying, 'please struggle as hard as you can by yourself without the Theocracy as allies', hm? My my, as expected of His Majesty, the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. I have to take my hat off to him. His reach is truly longer than I could have imagined. First, he lets his foes grow proud, and then he destroys them in one hit when they lower their guard." * (To both Baziwood and Nimble): "He's not so much undead as he is a devil. It feels as if he knows how to thoroughly break a man's will." * (To both Baziwood and Nimble): "If that's the case, aren't these all reasons to oppose vassalization? Still… wouldn't it be more convenient for us to become a vassal state? That way, he can swallow up the Adventurer's Guild up directly… Ah! Ainz Ooal Gown! Why must your intellect surpass mine so greatly?! Your schemes are so fiendish I can't even begin to comprehend them!" * (To both Baziwood and Nimble about the Sorcerer Kingdom): "...I intend to spread the news to the surrounding countries. First, I will gather the scribes and tell them in rough terms that the Empire chooses submission and to become a vassal state of the Sorcerer Kingdom, and that we have no choice in the matter. We will get the news out to the surrounding countries quickly and let it spread, so the Sorcerer Kingdom has no choice but to acknowledge it." * (To both Baziwood and Nimble): "Why so glum? There are all sorts of vassal states. If we are allowed to govern ourselves for the most part, then we can continue living as we always have. No ― if the Sorcerer Kingdom defends us with their incredible power, then would we not be safer than before?" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Sovereigns Category:Emperors Category:Baharuth Empire